crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
SamuraiFlame
SamuraiFlame (also known as Sam or Sami) is the creator of the Crimson Daybreak series, including Demon Hunt, Auburn Sunset and Crimson Daybreak Redux. She is the main director, graphic artist, writer and game developer for the series, providing most of the story and art assets to all of the games and novels. Sam also voices Tzera in Super Kawaii Desu Sugoi Dating Time!!. Personal Life Sam is a 1st generation Vietnamese-Chinese-Canadian who is currently still in highschool. Her real name is unknown to all aside from the main Demon Hunt cast and her close friends. Sam enjoys playing dating sims, visual novels and RPG video games. She is also a big fan of Anime and Manga, as well as an avid K-pop follower. Outside of her hobbies, she is an Honour student and huge ass nerd. Background She started drawing at the age of 8, inspired by many of the Anime and Mangas series of her childhood, including Dragon Ball, Pokemon, Card Captor Sakura and Inuyasha (to name a few). Sam took several anime-drawing lessons as a child and focused mainly on fanarts. Eventually, she began creating her own characters based off her Maplestory characters that she was using for a fanfiction. Debut In around 2007, Sam first started using YouTube and becoming involved in the Fanime community. By now, she had created her own series known as Blood Moon, and attempted animating it using MS Paint and Windows Movie Maker. After finishing the opening, Sam lost interest in Fanime and opened up a DeviantArt account for all of her art for Blood Moon and its related stories. Fortunately, her experience in the Fanime Community allowed her to meet several of her closest friends, including KisakaToriama and Mattsurai. On her DeviantArt account, Sam began posting writing and art of her new series called Crimson Daybreak. Although only several official chapters were released, she frequently posted art of the main characters, Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse. The three demons soon became her trademark characters for all future works. Demon Hunt In late 2010, Sam decided that as a way to get more watchers on Deviantart, she would try to create another Flash Game. Her first game, a dating sim called Honey's Cup of Tea, had been popular among her small fanbase. She created a poll asking her watchers what they wanted to see next, and once again, they chose a dating sim. Sam decided to use the same characters of Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse from her previous game and story, but this time placed the dating sim in the canonical World of Reflection. She created an additional character named Void based on a request from a friend, and then came up with the concept of the heroine, Cisaya. The original game was meant to be in one flash file, however after Sam was persuaded to add voices to the game, the dating sim turned into more of a Visual Novel with separate chapters. Sam cast Kisaka as Cisaya, Mattsurai as Eclipse and her new friend, Jay as Dreymeil. Sam and Kisaka then held auditions for the voices of Chisoku and Void, which resulted in Sam coming back in contact with her old friend, DavidofAwesome, and hiring a new voice actor to the team, ArxEinsam. Chapter 1 was released on May 13, 2011. Chapters 2, 3 and 4 also came out that year, and Sam quickly accumulated a larger fan following than she had originally predicted. She created the Demon Hunt Redux group as a resource for her fans and hub for Roleplaying and fanart. Hiatus and Chapter 5 Sometime during 2012, Sam became discouraged during her work on Demon Hunt due to falling ins and outs with the rest of the team. She decided to cancel Demon Hunt Chapter 5, and spent the rest of the year improving her art. After about 6 months, Sam finally returned to work on Demon Hunt with new fervor, updating all of the previous character sprites, updating backgrounds and then moving on to finish each of the 4 endings of the game. Chapter 5 of Demon Hunt took all of Summer 2013, and was then released on August 24. Each of the endings was larger than all of the previous chapters and took over 2000 frames each, along with over hundreds of lines of dialogue and voices. The entire Demon Hunt Cast held a livestream to celebrate the release, and had over 30 viewers despite it being their first official big livestream. Sol Occidens After Demon Hunt's completion, Sam began to advertise the sequel games to the visual novel, including the RPG Sol Occidens by Jay-Jay-Bloodhound. Many screenshots and demo of the game had already been released, but aside from the face sprites and title screen image, Sam left all the programming and writing to Jay. The game is also currently on hiatus, due to the creation of their next major project. Super Kawaii Sugoi Desu Dating Time!!! During the time Sam was still on hiatus, she complained about not being able to find any decent dating sims to play. She and Jay decided to create their own ridiculous RPG dating sim, appropriately labeled Super Kawaii Desu Sugoi Dating Time!!. Sam created the character of Tzera and included Jay's character Ralph Von Peterbaun as the first love interest. From there, they held a design contest for more love interest characters to be included, as well as NPC characters made by the fans. Auburn Sunset In September 2013, a few weeks after Demon Hunt Chapter 5 was released, Sam posted a teaser picture featuring some of the new artwork of the main characters, Cisaya and Nike. She announced that Auburn Sunset would be a direct sequel to Demon Hunt and take place during the same time as Sol Occidens. Sam uploaded the first preview and demo of the gameplay, featuring entirely new art, text boxes and menu system. However, Sam said the production would not begin until much later in the future, and it is unknown when work on Auburn Sunset will begin. Sam has posted several journals since then about possible features for the game, including voiced, animated cutscenes and quests, but nothing has been fully confirmed. Trivia *Sam is the youngest member of the Demon Hunt Team, also known as the Skypu Family. *Despite people comparing Sam's appearance to Cisaya, the two have polar opposite personalities. *Sam prefers to go by masculine or gender-neutral pronouns, but the habit was eventually dropped.